wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział XII
Pod drzwiami mieszkania, na trotuarze, czekała na niego kobieta z czworgiem dzieci, ta sama, która wciąż się starała o wynagrodzenie za śmierć męża. - Wielmożny panie! a to z pokorną prośbą przyszłam - błagała rzucając mu się do nóg. - Czego chcecie? - zapytał osi co. - A to wedle tego, co wielmożny pan mi obiecali, że fabryka zapłaci mi za to, co maszyna mojego rozerwała. - A, to Michalakowa? - zapytał łagodniej, patrząc na jej czerwone oczy i twarz wynędzniałą i siną, przejedzoną przez nędzę. - Michalakowa, juści ta sama, co już ode żniw... - Mają wam zapłacić dwieście rubli. Trzeba wam iść do pana Bauera, bo on wam zapłaci i tam u niego jest cała sprawa. - Byłam jako i dzisia u tego Niemca, ale ten zapowietrzony kazał me ze schodów ściepnąć i pedział przez lokaja, że me wsadzi do kryminału, kiej go będę nachodziła, jak un ma swoje święto. Ażebyś zmarniał, psubracie, za moje siroctwo i poniewierkę. - W poniedziałek przyjdźcie do kantoru pana Bucholca, to wam wypłacą. Zaczekajcie jeszcze ten dzień. - Adyć ja czekam, wielmożny panie: lato zeszło, kopania zeszły, twarda zima zeszła i wiosna nadchodzi, a ja czekam, wielmożny panie. Bieda me z dzieciamy żre kiej ten zły zwirz, a znikąd poratowania ni ma, jaże mi już mocy i pomyślunku brakuje do ścierpienia. A jak me wielmożny pan, nasz dziedzic i ociec kochany, nie poratuje, to już pewnikiem zmarniejemy. Zaczęła płakać cicho i z rozpaczliwą bezradnością patrzyła mu w oczy. - Przyjdźcie w poniedziałek, jak wam powiedziałem - szepnął i wszedł do mieszkania, polecając Mateuszowi zanieść tej kobiecie rubla. - To ona jeszcze jest? Wyrzuciłem ją z sieni już trzy razy, a ta jak suka wraca pode drzwi i skomle ze swoimi szczeniętami. Ni ma co, ino ją trzeba sprać. - Dasz jej pieniądze i ani ją tkniesz palcem, słyszysz! - krzyknął podrażniony, wchodząc do pokoju. Maks z fajką w zębach leżał na otomanie, a Murray, ubrany czarno, z bardzo wzruszoną twarzą siedział przy nim i słodko patrzył w dno kapelusza, który trzymał w ręku. Szczęka latała mu szybciej niż zwykle, bo przeżuwał ustawicznie i podrzucał garbem tak często, że pół surduta wjechało mu aż na kark. Karol kiwnął im tylko głową i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Uporządkował papiery na biurku, poprawiał kwiaty w wazonach, przyglądał się długo fotografii Anki, otworzył list czekający na niego, ale nie czytał, odłożył i zaczął chodzić, przysiadać na wszystkich krzesłach, wyglądać przez okno. Był jak człowiek ugodzony w samo serce, który nie rnoże zdać sobie sprawy z własnego stanu i chwieje się na wszystkie strony, bezwiednie poszukując równowagi i zaczepienia się myślą o co bądź. Nie mógł się pozbyć tej gryzącej pamięci słów Em-my. Usiadł wreszcie przed oknem i zapatrzył się bezmyślnie w resztki dnia, jakie gasły z ostatnimi zorzami nad miastem. Mętna, brudna szarość zalewała pokój i przynosiła ze sobą nudę i zniechęcenie, jakie zaczynał teraz uczuwać. Nie dał zapalać lamp, siedział w ciemności i słuchał gwarów usypiających ulicy. Głos Maksa rzadko się rozlegał, a natomiast coraz wyraźniej słyszał przyduszony, głuchy szept Anglika, który mówił: - Co pan chce! Pies się przyzwyczaja do własnej budy. Wie pan, jak idę do Smolińskich, to mnie ogarnia takie dziwne ciepło, taki spokój, tak mi tam dobrze, jasno, wesoło, że potem ze strachem myślę, że przecież muszę powrócić do siebie, do pustych ścian, do ciemnego, zimnego mieszkania. Już mi tak zbrzydło kawalerstwo, że dzisiaj właśnie postanowiłem... - Oświadczyć się... a który to raz z rzędu - mruczał Maks. - Tak, oświadczę się i zaraz po Wielkiejnocy ślub. W czerwcu wezmę urlop i zawiozę żonę do Anglii, do rodziny. Ach, jaka ona była dzisiaj śliczna w kościele! - zawołał. - Któż to ta ona, wybrana? - Dowiesz się pan jutro. - Niemka, Żydówka, Polka? - badał Maks zaciekawiony. - Polka. - Jeśli katoliczka, to nie pójdzie za pana, bo one się swojej religii trzymają z uporem pijanych. - Nic nie szkodzi, bo ja się panu przyznam po cichu, że zaraz, skoro tylko zostanę narzeczonym, przejdę na katolicyzm. Mnie jest wszystko jedno, bo i tak moją religią jest miłość. - Jak teraz, to tylko żona. - Tylko żonę można kochać i szanować, tylko żony godne są uwielbienia. - Immer langsam voran, langsam! jeszcześ pan nie był żonatym, spróbuj pan pierwej, Borowiecki przerwał im rozmowę. - Maks, przyjdziesz do Kurowskiego? - Przyjdę. A ty już wychodzisz? - Tak, do widzenia, Murray. - Pójdę razem z panem. Obciągnął szybko surdut, pożegnał się i zaraz wyszli. W tej stronie Piotrkowskiej, pomiędzy Rynkiem Geyera a Ewangelicką, dosyć pusto było na trotuarach i cicho. Niskie, parterowe domy patrzyły na ulicę oświetlonymi oknami, przez które widać było doskonale wnętrze mieszkań. Borowiecki milczał, a Murray ciekawie zaglądał przez okna i co chwila przystawał. - Spojrzyj pan, jak to ładnie wygląda! - zawołał przystając przy jednym, przez które, lekko przysłonięte, widać było duży pokój: stół na środku, oświetlony wiszącą lampą, obsiadła rodzina. Czerwony papa, obwiązany serwetką, nalewał z dymiącej wazy zupę na talerze dzieci, które łakomymi oczami mierzyły ruchy ojca. Matka, tęga Niemka o jasnej, uśmiechniętej twarzy, obwiązana niebieskim fartuchem, rozstawiała talerze przed starą siwą kobietą i starym mężczyzną, który wytrząsał fajkę do popielniczki i opowiadał coś głośno. - Im musi być bardzo dobrze - szepnął Murray, zazdrośnie obejmując oczami tą zwykłą scenę. - Tak, jest im ciepło, mają apetyt i obiad na stole - szepnął niechętnie Karol i przyśpieszył tak kroku, że Anglik pozostał w tyle i wlókł się wolno, przyglądając się wszystkim oświetlonym oknom. Był chory na silną nostalgię rodziny i miłości. Borowiecki zmieszał się z tłumem robotników, wylewających się z bocznych ulic i napełniających trotuary Piotrkowskiej, i płynął z nim bezmyślnie. Do Kurowskiego było jeszcze za wcześnie, do knajpy żadnej ochoty nie czuł, z domu wypędziła go nuda, więc się wlókł ulicą nie wiedząc, co zrobić ze sobą i z kilku godzinami czasu. Skręcił w ulicę Benedykta i wszedł na Spacerową, jako cichszą i bardziej ciemną. Chodził z jednego końca alei w drugi i zawracał. Chodził wprost po to, aby się zmęczyć, aby fizycznym wysiłkiem przyciszyć te dziwne głosy jakby sumienia, które się budziły w nim i rozdrażniały go coraz boleśniej, i przechodziły następnie w głuchy jeszcze, nieuświadomiony żal do Emmy. Zaczynał na nowo rozmyślać nad tym stosunkiem, zerwanym tak brutalnie i nieludzko, i który ona dzisiaj przekreśliła pogardą pełną nienawiści. Nie był młodzieńcem niedoświadczonym ani sentymentalnym, nie był zbyt skorym do odczuwania niedoli ludzkiej, a pomimo to gryzła go świadomość, że wyrządził wielką krzywdę. A poza tym, kiedy sobie przypomniał jej dawne pocałunki, jej miłość i szlachetność, to wszystko, czego pamięć wobec niej, tam u Endelmanów, nie potrafiła przyspieszyć krążenia krwi - teraz, w takim zdenerwowaniu, przepalało go jakimś upartym, mocnym pragnieniem. Zapragnął znowu jej miłości. Nie mógł znieść spokojnie tej myśli, że się rozstali na zawsze, że nigdy już nie ucałuje jej ust, nie zobaczy tej dumnej głowy w swoich ramionach. Tak go oszałamiała ta myśl, że kilkakrotnie szedł już ku jej domowi i z denerwującym biciem serca myślał o okrzyku, z jakim go przywita. Pamiętał dawne czasy. Ale nie poszedł, wracał znowu na ulicę. Byłby się musiał usprawiedliwiać, a usprawiedliwiać się nie miał czym. A potem gryzł go jakiś wstyd, bo dobrze pamiętał przysięgi i te zapewnienia wiecznej miłości, jakie jej składał tak niedawno jeszcze... Wstyd było mu również tego rozmazgajenia, jakie czuł w tej chwili. Wziął się przecież w garść rozumu i zimnego handlowego rozsądku, popełniał wiele rzeczy złych umyślnie, zasklepiał się w sobie umyślnie i opancerzał serce egoistycznymi sofizmatami. Wyrzucał stale z budżetu swojego życia wszystko, co tylko nosiło ślad jakikolwiek uczucia, porywu bezwiednego, interesu ogólniejszej natury - wszystko, co mogło przeszkodzić mu do zrobienia majątku i do spokojnego nasycania się życiem. Spekulował na zimno, uwodził kobiety na zimno, bo wypadały mu taniej niż płatne kochanki, żenił się prawie na zimno, wszystko obliczał i tak się trenował dobrze, że chwilami czuł, że jest nowym, innym człowiekiem, że wyniesione z domu, ze szkół, ze społeczeństwa popędy, aspiracje i wierzenia - zagasły w nim zupełnie. Zdawało mu się tylko, bo przyszło coś, taka choćby pogarda kobiety kiedyś kochanej, takie jedno nic, które swoją potęgą niewytłumaczoną skojarzeń zbudziło w nim na nowo tak starannie pogrzebane światy. Patrzał teraz z trwogą, że jednak nie zdołał utopić całej duszy w interesach, w fabryce, w takiej ściśle egoistycznej egzystencji, że duszę ma pełną tych mar, które się zbudziły i potężniejsze niż dawniej dopominały się o swoje prawa. Jakby pierwsza młodość się w nim zbudziła spod popiołów tego mechanicznego łódzkiego życia, młodość ze wszystkimi wierzeniami i złudzeniami. Poczuł jakiś mocny głód wrażeń. Samotność mu zaciążyła. Poszedł spiesznie do "kolonii", ale tam prócz służącej nie zastał nikogo. Służąca go zapewniała, że panie zaraz przyjdą, ponieważ niedługo zaczną się schodzić zwykli niedzielni goście, - A gdzie panna Kama? - W salonie. Niedawno słyszałam Picola, to tam być musi i panna Karna. Jakoż znalazł Karne, śpiącą na kozetce. Picolo zawarczał cicho na intruza, ale poznawszy go, schował biały kudłaty łeb w jej włosy i zamilkł. Kama spała na wznak, z rękami pod głową. Przez otwarte drzwi z przedpokoju oblewało ją światło i złociło jej dziecinną, zarumienioną twarzyczkę, otoczoną pierścionkami czarnych włosów pozakręcanych w białe szpilki. Wyszedł po cichu, aby jej nie zbudzić. - Nie mam nawet gdzie pójść - myślał, bo chociaż pamiętał, że obiecał być dzisiaj o zmroku u Lucy, nie poszedł. Teraz, gdy miał tak rozmiękczoną duszę melancholijnymi przypomnieniami Emmy i tak pełną przeróżnych drgań, Lucy była mu wyrzutem sumienia. Gniewała go swoją ordynarnością i głupotą. Nie mógł się w niej teraz dopatrzeć ani jednej z tych zalet, jakie jeszcze wczoraj widział. I na pewno, gdyby mógł mówić o niej w tej chwili, toby ją odsądził od wszystkiego, aby tym sposobem usprawiedliwić się przed sobą i uspokoić nieco roztrzęsione nerwy. Nie namyślając się już poszedł do hotelu, do Kurowskiego, z którym się kilka tygodni nie widział. - Pan Kurowski? - zapytał na pierwszym piętrze posługacza. - Zaraz się dowiem, czy wstał. Powrócił za chwilę, prosząc za sobą. - Karol? - zapytał silny, dźwięczny głos z drugiego pokoju. - Tak, śpisz jeszcze? - Niezupełnie. Bądź łaskaw przejść do saloniku, za dwie minuty przyjdę. Borowiecki czekał dosyć niecierpliwie, spacerując po niewielkim, bardzo wykwintnie umeblowanym saloniku. Kurowski, prócz mieszkania przy swojej fabryce w jednej z podmiejskich wsi, miał w tym hotelu drugie, łódzkie mieszkanie, do "dyskretnych funkcyj", jak mówił. Przyjeżdżał co sobotę i zwykle wieczorem przyjmował grono dobrych znajomych, pił z nimi, gadał i grywał w karty; przez niedzielę całą spał i wieczorem jechał do domu, znikając na cały tydzień. Życie podobne prowadził od lat kilku. Nie miał zupełnie przyjaciół, chociaż z bliskimi, których przyjmował, był na ty. Był to dziwny egzemplarz wykolejonego, który przywarł do powierzchni tej "ziemi obiecanej", zaaklimatyzował się o tyle, że robił pieniądze i zerwał ze światem, z którego wyszedł. Niewiele wiedziano o nim. Przed dziesięciu laty zjawił się na bruku łódzkim z resztkami wielkiej fortuny, którą stracił podobno z dobrym humorem. Założył fabrykę z jakimś aferzystą ciemnego gatunku i po roku wyszedł z niej bez grosza. Potem usiłował sam coś robić, również bez powodzenia. A potem "uczył się pracować", jak określał swój kilkoletni ciężki żywot, spędzony na podrzędnym stanowisku w fabryce Bucholca. Założył w końcu znowu do spółki jakąś fabryczkę przetworów chemicznych, bo kończył kiedyś podobny wydział w Niemczech, i już nie zbankrutował, przeciwnie, pozostał sam, a wspólnik, jakiś eks-obywatel, wyjechał do Warszawy starać się o miejsce przy tramwajach. Fabryka rozwijała się z tym szalonym amerykańskim pośpiechem, jaki tylko w Łodzi widzieć można, popychana jego energią i niesłychanie wytrwałą, rozumną administracją i gruntowną fachowością. Nie zbankrutował, nie spalił się ani razu, nie oszukiwał, a szedł prędko do majątku. Postanowił go zdobyć i zdobywał szaloną pracą i wytrwałością. Poza tym był to dziwny człowiek. Arystokrata do głębi, nienawidzący arystokracji; konserwatysta, fanatycznie wierzący w postępy wiedzy; wolnomyślny, a zajadły wielbiciel absolutyzmu; katolik szczery, szczerzej jeszcze drwiący z wszelkich religii, wykwintny sybaryta nie cierpiący wszelkiego trudu, a równocześnie pracownik namiętny. Drwił z wszystkich i ze wszystkiego, a miał współczujące serce dla każdej niedoli i wielki pobłażający rozum. Była to paradoksalna sprzeczność, pokrywająca bardzo jednolitą, oryginalną jednostkę. - Kurowski to jest polnische Misch-Masch! - określił kiedyś Bucholc, który go bardzo poważał. Borowiecki przystanął, bo zdawało mu się, że słyszy jakby głos kobiety i szelest sukien w pokoju Kurowskiego, ale przycichło zaraz i on sam wszedł. Był jakiś niespokojny, przywitał się i usiadł przy stole z pewną niecierpliwością. - Przyjdzie kto dzisiaj? - zapytał podnosząc na Karola orzechowe wielkie oczy. - O ile wiem, to będą wszyscy. Nie widzieliśmy się całe trzy tygodnie. - I tęskniliście, co? - rzucił niedbale. Uśmiech przeleciał po jego twarzy. - Chociażby dlatego, abyś mógł wątpić. - Nie wątpię, bo musiałbym i wam to królewskie dostojeństwo myśli czasem przeznaczać. - A nie chcesz? - Nie mogę jakoś. Pomińmy to, jesteś jakiś niewyraźny, masz wyraz twarzy zdradzonego po raz pierwszy męża. - Czemuż nie wyraz chorego na niestrawność? - wykrzyknął Karol, dotknięty pewną prawdą, zamkniętą w tym określeniu. - Jak chcesz! Czy oni na pewno przyjdą? - zapytał spoglądając na zegarek i ironiczne, złośliwe spojrzenie rzucił na kotarę, przysłaniającą drzwi sypialni, poza którą rozległ się bardzo delikatny szmer. - Maks, Endelman i Kessier będą z pewnością, bo Maks się wyspał, a tamci dwaj wynudzili się porządnie na dzisiejszym przyjęciu Endelmanów. - Dostałem zaproszenie! No i cóż, dużo było złotych cieląt? - Doskonałe określenie, Bernard informował mnie szczegółowo o ich posagach, no i oglądaliśmy je po kolei, ale to wcale nie zajmujące widowisko, nie. Trząsł głową melancholijnie, bo twarz Emmy stanęła przed nim i przypomniały mu się jej słowa, - Trawińscy być mieli, bo on wczoraj był u mnie i mówił. - A byli. On się nudził w tym żydowsko-niemieckim morzu, a ona robiła sensację swoją urodą i wykwintem. Była także i Smolińska. - Była? To wypadek dnia. Jakże znajdujesz tę antyczną piękność? - Że jest bardziej antyczną niż piękną. - Masz rację, jej uroda ma więcej sławy niż piękności. Obmówili ją za odległej młodości, że jest piękną, i ta płotka kursuje z jednaką siłą przez szereg pokoleń. Borowiecki skrzywił się tylko do uśmiechu i zamilkli. - A jednak tobie coś jest? - Dlaczego przez całe trzy tygodnie nie byłeś w Łodzi? - zapytał nie odpowiadając na pytanie. - A, dlaczego? - zaczął podrzucać nóż i chwytać ze zręcznością żonglera. - Dlaczego? oto dlatego - obrócił się do niego ramieniem i pokazał lewą rękę na temblaku. - Wypadek? - Tak, dwa cale stali. - Kiedy! - zapytał prędko, jakby z niedowierzaniem. - Dwa tygodnie temu - odpowiedział ciszej i jego brwi czarne napięły się niby łuki nad oczami, świecącymi twardo i surowo. Teraz dopiero Borowiecki spostrzegł jakąś chorobliwą zielonawą bladość jego twarzy i wpadnięte oczy. - Kobieta? - rzucił więcej do siebie niż do niego. - Nie znam ani jednej takiej, za którą bym poświęcił paznogieć! - powiedział prędko i zaczął niespokojnie gładzić czarne, mocno przerzedzone włosy i brodę również kruczo czarną, która mu zakrywała kołnierzyk i pół gorsu. - Bo takich nie ma! Zupełnie nie ma! - zaczął gorąco Karol. - Są albo samice głupie, albo płaczliwe sentymentalne gęsi; człowieka, zupełnego człowieka pomiędzy nimi nie znalazłem. Chciał za obecny swój nastrój mścić się na ogóle kobiet, ale Kurowski mu przerwał. - Bo nie człowieczeństwa szukałeś w swoich kochankach - tylko miłości. Nie masz głosu w tej sprawie dotąd, dopóki nie przestaniesz pleść o nieczło-wieczeństwie kobiet, dopóki nie przestaniesz traktować je jako zabawki, jako żer; dopóki patrzysz na kobiety przez pryzmat apetytu - tylko apetytu. - Ciekawym, kto patrzy z nas na młode, piękne kobiety inaczej? - A nie wiem, bo ja to nie - odpowiedział niedbale. - A mnie z takiego samego powodu odbierasz prawo sądzenia? - pytał podrażniony. - A ty mi zabraniasz mówienia chociażby pozornych sprzeczności? Zaczął się śmiać. - W takim razie po cóż się bawimy pustymi słowami! - O tym właśnie myślę od początku, a ty dopiero po czterdziestu minutach przyszedłeś do tego samego. - Bądź zdrów! - rzekł zirytowany Karol i szedł ku drzwiom, ale mu Kurowski zastąpił drogę bardzo żywo. - Nie dziwacz, jesteś zirytowany na ludzi, a chcesz się odbijać na mnie. Zostań. Chciałbym, żeby nikt więcej dzisiaj nie przyszedł - dokończył. Karol został; usiadł w fotelu i tępym wzrokiem zapatrzył się w światło kilkunastu świec, pozapalanych w wielkich srebrnych kandelabrach, bo Kurowski nie cierpiał w mieszkaniu gazu, nafty i elektryczności. - Odwołaj, że dzisiaj nie przyjmujesz nikogo, ja zaraz wyjdę. - Ba, odwołać muszę, ale chce mi się jednocześnie widzieć i tego łódzkiego Hamlecika, Bernarda, który nie tylko karykaturuje naśladownictwem moje słowa i definicje, ale i kolor moich skarpetek. Chciałbym również zobaczyć to mięso - Maksa, i tego wilka niemieckiego - Kesslera, nie mówię już o reszcie. Brakowało mi was przez ten czas. - Nie miał cię kto bawić w chorobie? - Istotnie, przyznam ci szczerze, że wy bywacie nieraz wysoce zabawni. - Dobrze wiedzieć o tym, muszę ci w imieniu wszystkich podziękować za szczerość. - A, trudno nie być szczerym - zawołał takim akcentem żartobliwym, że obaj spojrzawszy sobie w oczy uśmiechnęli się i zamilkli. Kurowski poszedł do drugiego pokoju i powrócił za chwilę. Karol spoglądał na niego i czuł jakąś niezwykłą potrzebę mówienia, wypowiedzenia się nawet choćby półsłówkami, a milczał, bo wobec jego zimnej twarzy i gryzącego ironią spojrzenia zamykał się w sobie i cofał pospiesznie w głąb, i siłą powstrzymywał wyrazy cisnące się na usta. - Cóż twoja fabryka? - zapytał po pewnym czasie Kurowski. - Sprawy stoją tak, jak ci objaśniałem w ostatnim liście. Za tydzień Moryc przyjedzie, to się zabierzemy do roboty. - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że widziałem pannę Ankę w Warszawie. - Nie wiedziałem nawet, że miała tam być. - Po cóż się opowiadać miała? Chcesz, żeby się dla panien świat kończył na narzeczonych? - Zdawało mi się, że powinien się kończyć na narzeczonych właśnie, - Jeśli nie mają kochanków. A dlaczegóż to ty na tym nie poprzestajesz? - Zabawne pytanie! Jesteś wyznawcą idei Bjornstjerna-Bjornsona. Wątpię, czy się to podoba twojej kochance. - Aaa! - zaczął ziewać - mówimy o rzeczach, które mnie nic a nic nie obchodzą. - Dzisiaj. - Może i przez jutro jeszcze - zakończył niedbale dzwoniąc na garsona, któremu polecił nie puszczać dzisiaj nikogo do siebie i przynieść kolacyjną kartę. Karol przeciągał się ociężałe i położył głowę na grzbiecie fotelu. - Może kazać wnieść łóżko, co? - Dziękuję ci, pójdę zaraz do domu. Jestem strasznie znużony i taka wstrętna apatia obwinęła mnie, że się czuję coraz bezsilniejszym. - Każ się własnemu lokajowi wypoliczkować, to cię orzeźwi; jest to środek radykalny, bo apatia jest najstraszniejszym wrogiem życia. - Nie odpisałeś mi, czy dajesz kredyt lub nie? - Daję. Proszę cię, czemuś nie zameldował lokajowi, że przychodzisz z interesem, byłbym ci powiedział, że interesy załatwiam w kantorze, a tutaj przyjmuję tylko przyjaciół, - Przepraszam cię, zapytałem się prawie bezwiednie. Nie dziw się temu, że jestem pochłonięty tą swoją fabryką. Chciałbym ją widzieć jak najprędzej w ruchu. - Tak mocno pragniesz pieniędzy? - Nie tyle co niezależności. - Niezależność mają tylko nędzarze, bo już nawet i miliarderzy są jej pozbawieni. Człowiek posiadający rubla jest już niewolnikiem tegoż rubla. - Paradoks! - Rozważ, a przekonasz się. - Być może, ale w każdym razie wolę być zależnym na sposób Bucholca od własnych milionów niż od pierwszego lepszego zbogaconego parobka. - To inna kwestia, bardziej praktyczna, ale patrząc szerzej, to zobaczymy, że ta niezależność jest złudzeniem absolutnym w ogólności, a niezależność poszczególna, niezależność ludzi bogatych jest niewolą. Przecież taki Knoll, Bucholc, Szaja, Muller i stu innych to najbardziej nędzni niewolnicy własnych fabryk, najmniej samodzielne mechanizmy, nic więcej. Znasz przecie życie fabrykantów i życie fabryk, to wiesz tak dobrze o tym jak i ja. Pomyśl, co za dziwna kombinacja rozwija się dzisiaj w świecie: człowiek ujarzmił potęgi przyrody, odkrył masę sił - i poszedł w pęta właśnie tych samych potęg. Człowiek stworzył maszynę, a maszyna człowieka zrobiła swoim niewolnikiem; maszyna będzie się rozrastać i potężnieć do nieskończoności i również wzrastać i potężnieć będzie niewola ludzka. Voila! Zwycięstwo kosztuje zawsze więcej niż przegrana! - Rozważ. - Nie, bo musiałbym dojść do innych zupełnie wniosków. - Ja mam gotowe, mogę ci je rozsnuć natychmiast, również będą logiczne. - Dziwi mnie tylko, że sam tak ochotnie poszedłeś w niewolę swojej fabryki. - Skąd wiesz, że ochotnie? czemu nie przypuszczasz konieczności, żelaznej konieczności, musu ohydnego! Mówił prędko i ze złością, którą mu przyniosły te bolesne jakieś przypomnienia. - Jesteś niekonsekwentny. Gdybym tak myślał i miał podobny do twojego kąt patrzenia na świat, to nie robiłbym nic, bo i po co? - Żeby mieć pieniądze, dużo pieniędzy, tyle, ile mi potrzeba mieć, to pierwsza przyczyna, a druga jest ta, żeby rozmaite chamy niemieckie nie mogły powiedzieć: "Jedźcie do Monaco." A potem chcę na tym gruncie szachrajstw zaszczepić nieco cnoty - zakończył szyderczo. - Aby ją tym lepiej sprzedawać? - Cóż warta jest cnota, której dobrze sprzedać nie można? - Tyś się ze swoją nie bardzo drożył - rzucił Karol przypomniawszy sobie ostatniego jego wspólnika, który ze spółki nie wyniósł ani grosza, pomimo że włożył w nią wiele. - To podłe oszczerstwo! - krzyknął Kurowski gwałtownie uderzając krzesłem o podłogę. Oczy mu rozbłysły potężnym płomieniem, a twarz zadrgała gwałtownie ze wzruszenia, ale się wnet opanował, usiadł z powrotem, zapalił papierosa, pociągnął kilka razy, rzucił go i wyciągając rękę rzekł cicho: - Przepraszam cię bardzo, jeślim cię dotknął. - Wierzyłem trochę plotkom, bo sądziłem cię po łódzku, ale teraz wierzę tobie i nie gniewam się zupełnie, rozumiem, że mogło cię moje przypuszczenie zaboleć. - Nie okpiłem, bo sposobność nie była po temu i i nie miałem kogo - powiedział, ale pod tym cynizmem czuć było jeszcze wzburzenie wielkie. Kazał sobie przynieść butelkę wina i pił szklanka po szklance. - Szkoda, że nie żyłem sto lat temu - zaczął zwykłym tonem. - Dlaczego? - Byłbym się lepiej bawił na świecie. Sto lat temu było jeszcze dobrze. Istniały jeszcze potężne instynkty i potężne namiętności, jeśli byli zbrodniarze, to takiej miary jak Danton, Robespierre i Napoleon, jeśli byli zdrajcy, to tacy, którzy sprzedawali całe ludy, jeśli złodzieje, to tacy, którzy kradli państwa. A dzisiaj co? kieszonkowe złodziejstwo i zgniecie scyzorykiem w brzuch! - I nie potrzebowałbyś w tamtej epoce fabrykować swoich chemikaliów. - Miałbym robotę inną, pomagałbym Robespier-rom ścinać łby Żyrondzie i Dantonom, a Barrasom ścinać Robespierrów, żeby pozostałych kazać zatłuc kijami i wyrzucić psom. - A w końcu? - zapytał Karol, niespokojnie patrząc na niego, bo mówił z zamkniętymi oczami i wyglądał na niezupełnie przytomnego. - A w końcu pani Liberte, Fraternite, Egalite plunąłbym w oczy, bo jest nonsensem i śmierdzi, a poszedłbym pomagać Wielkiemu oczyszczać świat z hołoty. Karol zaczął się śmiać biorąc jednocześnie kapelusz. - Dobranoc ci. - Już idziesz? Dopiero siedzisz godzinę i pół. -- Liczyłeś tak ściśle? - Ze strachem, żeby nie było więcej. No, dość tych głupstw. W przyszłą sobotę czekam cię, czekam was wszystkich. - Mam zamiar być wtedy u narzeczonej. - Poślij zastępcę, a sam pojedziesz w niedzielę. Liczę na ciebie z pewnością. Karol szedł Piotrkowską, ale czuł się jeszcze więcej zdenerwowanym i znużonym niż przedtem. Zyskał tylko to, że pozbył się tych jakichś ciemnych niepokojów i wyrzutów sumienia. Jakieś resztki niedawnego nastroju miał jeszcze w duszy, ale co chwila zapominał o sobie, bo mu w mózgu dźwięczały paradoksalne wywody Kurowskiego, które również prędko przeżuł. Wracał do równowagi, bo zachciało mu się gwałtownie jeść. Więc wstąpił po drodze do "Victorii". W restauracji było prawie pusto z powodu przedstawienia w teatrze, które się niedawno zaczęło. Garsoni drzemali w ciemnej sali od ulicy, a po dwóch pierwszych, oświetlonych, łaził Bum-Bum, poprawiał binokle obu rękami, trzaskał w palce i przystawał co chwila, wpatrując się w światła wysadzonymi, martwymi oczami. Przy bufecie stał wysoki, tęgi mężczyzna z bardzo małą spiczastą głową, pokrytą czarnym mchem włosów, maleńkie czarne punkciki, które stanowiły głęboko obsadzone oczy. świeciły mu z czerwonej twarzy, przeciętej tak szerokimi ustami o wywiniętych ergach, że były podobne do nalepionych sinych wałków waty. Pochylił się nad bufetem, oblizywał świecące usta, wysysał co chwila wąsy, wycierał serwetką spiczastą czarną bródkę i szeptał do stojącego przy nim niskiego grubasa, który połykał prawie jakiś butersznit, ruszając przy tym wąsami, nosem, brwiami i wytrzeszczając zapłynięte tłuszczem oczy. - Mój paneczku kochany, a może by tak koniaczek jeszcze raz, co? Niech no pani strzyknie, a potem tak kawiorku, befsztyczek po tatarsku, co? Oby nam się dobrze działo! Stuknęli się i wypili. - Mój paneczku kochany, a tak przepowiedzieć sobie jeszcze do trzeciego razu, co? Karol przeszedł do pokoju od podwórza i nim mu podali jeść, przeglądać zaczął ostatnie gazety. Przyszedł zaraz za nim Bum-Bum, szedł zygzakowato, nogi mu ostro wyskakiwały i drgały tabetycznie, a binokle co chwila opadały na piersi. - Dobry wieczór! Z dyrektora rzadki gość! - bełkotał jakoś niewyraźnie i rybie martwe oczy nastawiał na niego. - Mieszkam daleko - odpowiedział krótko, przysłaniając się gazetą, aby się go prędzej pozbyć. - Co to? - zapytał prędko, odsuwając się mimowolnie, bo Bum-Bum nachylił się nad nim. - A, niebieskie nitki ma dyrektor na ramionach i plecach, o! Zaczął z niego ściągać ruchem takim, jakby te nici były nieskończonej długości. Borowiecki przejrzał się w lustrze, ale nie zobaczył nic. - Wszyscy dzisiaj tak jakoś oplątani... - bełkotał Bum-Bum. - Ma pan jeszcze na plecach! I znowu snuł z niego te urojone jakieś nici, motał je w rękach, rzucał na podłogę i snuł dalej, poruszając się automatycznie, zapatrzony wzrokiem, który nic nie widział, w te zwoje błękitnych włókien, jakimi był osnuty Borowiecki, który zniecierpliwiony zadzwonił na garsona wskazując głową Bum-Buma. Garson ujął go pod ramię i odprowadził. Bum-Bum nie stawiał oporu, szedł jak senny, tylko zaczął z niego zdejmować nici całymi garściami i rzucać na ziemię. Na Borowieckim zrobiła ta scena tak przykre wrażenie, że z pośpiechem zjadł i wyniósł się; w bufecie Bum-Buma już nie zastał, był tylko ten wysoki, siedział przy stole, głośno mlaskał językiem i z kawałkiem befsztyku w zębach gadał. - Ręka rękę... tego, uważa paneczek kochany! O ile się da... o tyle się zrobi. Gruby nie odpowiadał, bo miał usta zapchane mięsem, tylko jeszcze szybciej poruszał twarzą, Na rogu pasażu Meyera pod latarnią Borowiecki znowu spostrzegł Bum-Buma, szedł wolno i snuł dalej tę urojoną przędzę, snuł z latarń, z przechodniów, z domu; z powietrza łapał nad głową, bo mu się zdawało, że cała ulica jest zasnuta niby pajęczyną, więc ją rwał, ściągał i jakby się przedzierał przez nią. - Delirium tremens - szepnął Karol z politowaniem i pojechał do domu; obiecywał sobie, że zaraz pójdzie spać i wyśpi się za wszystkie czasy. Mateusz grał na harmonijce, a w ciemnej, długiej sieni kilka sług z domów sąsiednich walcowało z zapałem. Przerwał im tę zabawę zabierając Mateusza do mieszkania. Maksa Bauma już nie było, pozostał tylko po nim szumiący jeszcze samowar. Kazał posłać łóżko, zapowiadając, żeby w sieni było cicho, bo zaraz po herbacie pójdzie spać. Nie poszedł jednak, bo gdy go owionęła cisza mieszkania, wtedy go schwycił taki ostry spazm nudy, że nie wiedział, co ma z sobą zrobić. Rozebrał się, ale spać nie poszedł, zaczął przeglądać jakieś papiery i rzucił je z niechęcią na stół, zajrzał do Maksa pokoju - ciemny był i wionął pustką. Popatrzył na ulicę cichą i usypiającą już po świątecznym ruchu. W całym domu panowała cisza przygnębiająca, a z każdego kąta mieszkania wyłaziła nuda i pustka. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać w tej samotności pospiesznie się ubrał i nie pamiętając już ani o niedawnych zgryzotach z powodu Emmy i postanowie niach życia inaczej, pojechał do Lucy. Tom I Rozdział XII